Vicious
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Série de drabbles. C'est un couple, c'est une amitié, c'est une souffrance, que dis-je, c'est une souffrance ? C'est une épopée.
1. Répétition

_Vicious _

_Bla bla bla de début de fic :__ Comme quoi, c'est génial le bac, ça donne de ces poussées d'inspirations ! Ça ne rigole plus à la maison ! Mais bon, comme les fics GF affluent en ce moment, du coté de chez Chlrofyl par exemple, moi aussi j'écris. Ceci est donc une fic entièrement constitué de drabbles. J'espère que vous les aimerez, il y en a 19 en tout, plus ou moins très court. Bonne lecture ! Chanson du moment, I Love You d'Avril Lavigne, Chuis bo de PZK. Prix spécial pour Oublie moi de Eskemo. Je tiens à dédier ce recueil à Sid Vicious, qui, comme toujours, veille sur moi. _

* * *

><p><span>Répétition<span>

La porte de la salle commune claqua et Artegor leva la tête. Il soupira. Micro-Ice venait de débarquer une fois de plus et sans crier gare. Cela se produisait trop souvent à son goût. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sinedd.


	2. Animation

Animation.

Willis croisa le jeune attaquant dans le couloir et songea qu'il ajouterait un couvert de plus. Il détestait être chargé de faire la cuisine, mais quand Micro-Ice était là, c'était plus agréable, plus joyeux, plus animé. C'était mieux quoi.


	3. Climatisation

Climatisation

Sinedd écrasa sa cigarette et laissa la fenêtre ouverte. Micro-Ice était déjà allongé sur son lit, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Il s'assit auprès de lui et caressa ses cheveux. Il détestait le voir ainsi.

« C'est encore cet abruti ?

- Ouais … fit une voix étouffée. Il m'énerve.

- Je sais. »


	4. Conversation

Conversation

Willis rejoignit ses co-équipiers. Artegor lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Micro-Ice est là ?

- Oui. Je vais voir Aarch. Il est temps d'avoir une conversation à ce sujet. »


	5. Protestation

Protestation

Sinedd embrassa son petit ami et entreserra leurs doigts. Ses lèvres étaient salées et avaient un goût âcre de chaleur. Il le sentit s'accrocher à lui et glisser une main sous son tee-shirt. Il émit un brève son de protestation. Mais Micro-Ice avait besoin qu'on lui prouve qu'on l'aimait. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire, ils le savaient tout les deux.


	6. Observation

Observation 

D-Jock sauta sur la télécommande pour changer de chaîne en serrant les dents. Cinq mois avaient passé et pourtant, il ne le supportait toujours pas. Thran soupira.

« En quoi ça te choque ? Qu'il s'agisse de Micro-Ice, de Sinedd ou de deux mecs ?

- Les trois. »


	7. Violation

Violation

Totalement exaspérée, Yuki frappa le roux du poing droit. Et cela lui fit un bien fou, depuis cinq mois qu'elle attendait ça.

« Merci Yuki, déclara Meï d'un ton aigre.

- Mais t'es folle ! S'indigna D-Jock, les yeux en feu.

- T'es lourd. T'es qu'un enfoiré de première classe ! »

La gardienne quitta la pièce.


	8. Délégation

Délégation

Allongé sous les couvertures, Micro-Ice serra le corps chaud de Sinedd contre le sien. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne se sentait en sécurité que dans ses bras. C'était l'endroit qu'il préférait pour se réconforter. Il le serra plus fort, quitte à s'y noyer. La main de Sinedd frôla sa nuque.

« Eh … Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as ?

- Hum … Je peux dormir là ?

- Mais oui … Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

Micro-Ice soupira et caressa le torse du Shadows.

« Il se sent abandonné parce que je passe mon temps avec toi.

- Et qu'Est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Qu'il me fatiguait. Et je suis parti. »


	9. Brutalisation

Brutalisation 

Aarch savait que Sinedd et Micro-Ice formaient un couple, comme tout le reste de la galaxie. Il savait que D-Jock ne l'avait pas digéré. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'Artegor Nexus en personne viendrait pour remonter les bretelles de son attaquant.

« Je me suis bien fait comprendre j'espère ? Conclut l'entraîneur des Shadows.

- Si Sinedd a un problème, il sait où me trouver …

- Espèce d'abruti congénital ! Le stoppa Ahito avec une violence rare. C'est justement ce qu'il ne veut pas ! S'il vient t'en mettre une comme tu le mériterais, c'est Micro-Ice qui va en souffrir ! Jamais tu réfléchis ?

- D-Jock réfléchir ? Je me marre » lança Meï.


	10. Familiarisation

Familiarisation 

Willis servit le plat de pâtes pendant que l'un de ces coéquipiers cherchait le beurre.

« Tu veux de la crème Micro-Ice ?

- Non merci. Par contre, si y a du gruyère …

- Eh, pendant que tu y es, prends aussi la sauce barbecue pour Sinedd. »

Le Shadows vit que Micro-Ice souriait.


	11. Normalisation

Normalisation 

« Moi, je ne trouve pas ça normal ! S'exclama D-Jock. Cela ne lui apportera rien de bon. J'ai raison non ? Et puis c'est mon ami, je veille sur lui. Je n'aime pas le voir traîner avec l'autre … Tout le monde ferait pareil à ma place. »

De l'autre coté du téléphone, Sonny ne trouvait rien à répondre à son fils.


	12. Innovation

Innovation

La salle de bain de la chambre de Sinedd était petite et la cabine de douche était juste assez grande pour eux deux. Le plus jeune laissa l'autre lui laver tranquillement les cheveux. Il appréciait la douce caresse des mains de Sinedd pendant que l'eau coulait sur eux. Il fermait les yeux.

« Tu sais, je me demande si Joke se serait pas amoureux de toi.

- Ça vous ferait un point commun en plus.

- J'apprécierai que tu m'écoutes quand j'ai des idées.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Sois pas débile, il déteste les homos.

- Justement. »

L'eau chaude s'arrêta de couler. Micro-Ice ne comprenait pas. Sinedd souriait.


	13. Excitation

Excitation 

Lorsque Thran ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Ahito le tenait fermement serré contre lui. Souriant bêtement, le défenseur se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son frère embrassa son cou en guise de bonjour.

« Tu crois que Micro-Ice est rentré ?

- Je crois surtout que j'ai faim.

- Alors lâches moi qu'on puisse se lever.

- J'ai faim de toi espèce de gros débile. »


	14. Distinction

Distinction 

Micro-Ice abattit une casquette sur ses yeux pendant que Sinedd allumait sa cigarette. Les yeux améthystes le détaillaient de haut en bas, le trouvant beau. Il souriait, semblait aller bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Tu me promets de ne pas le frapper ? »

Sinedd soupira. Le Snow Kid semblait triste.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille. »


	15. Extérieurisation

Extérieurisation 

Pour Meï, une journée sans entraînement ni séance photo relevait du miracle. En ouvrant les yeux et voyant qu'il n'était que onze heures du matin, elle décida simplement de se tourner de l'autre coté et de se rendormir. C'était sans compter les cris de l'extérieur. Ce fut la voix de Micro-Ice qui la fit se lever en sursaut. Elle croisa Mark dans le couloir, lui aussi encore en pyjama.

« S'passe quoi ? Murmura-t-il encore endormi.

- J'en sais rien, mais … »

Nouveau cri, de D-Jock cette fois.


	16. Naratisation

Naratisation 

Rocket se jeta sur Sinedd pendant qu'Ahito et Thran maintenaient D-Jock au sol. Le Shadows se débattait en jurant. Le capitaine avait du mal et il apprécia le renfort de Mark. Ce fut le moment que choisit Aarch pour crier.

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Vous cherchez quoi au juste ?

- C'est sa faute, répondit le brun entre ses dents serrées. Je l'ai prévenu, il ne m'a pas écouté, et maintenant …

- Micro-Ice, tu saignes ! » s'exclama Tia.


	17. Révélation

Révélation 

Il saignait. Est-ce qu'il l'avait blessé en même temps qu'il frappait l'autre ?

« Ça va Tia, c'est juste une griffure. »

Sinedd remarqua qu'il était sur le point de crier. Une vague de culpabilité le submergea en même temps qu'une rage contre D-Jock. Ne sachant pas comment gérer cette situation, il ne chercha plus à se dégager de l'emprise des deux paires de bras qui l'enserrait.

« C'est bon, Tia, je vais bien ! »

Il serra les poings et se traita mentalement d'idiot.

« Et toi Sinedd, tu vas bien ? » chuchota sa voix inquiète.


	18. Conception

Conception 

« Il me brise un poignet et c'est pour lui que tu t'inquiètes ? Hurla le roux encore à terre. Belle conception de l'amitié !

- Et la tienne d'amitié, elle est où ? » répliqua le numéro trois.

D-Jock ne répondit pas. Voir son meilleur ami se préoccuper uniquement de l'autre lui semblait intolérable. Pas seulement parce que c'était un garçon. C'était Sinedd et en cela, il ne méritait pas d'avoir Micro-Ice pour lui tout seul.

« Pourquoi tu le choisis lui ? »


	19. Pasteurisation

Pasteurisation 

Willis regarda les pansements sur les bras de Sinedd et hocha la tête.

« C'était stupide.

- Non, c'était normal. Cet idiot n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Et encore, je trouve qu'il n'en a pas eu assez.

- Et Micro-Ice, comment il va ? »

Sinedd eut un petit rire que Willis ne comprit pas.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait adoré tes pâtes. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla de fin :<span>__ Oui, oui, oh ben … Voilà. Je remercie Sid, Patate, le bac et Pirates des Caraïbes qui m'a soutenu pour taper tout ça. Mon préféré fut quand même le drabble 12. Mais sinon, ils sont tous bien. J'me suis surpassé. (l'auteur se vante, ne faites pas attention) _

_Reviews ? _


End file.
